


Relaxing

by FrodaB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrodaB/pseuds/FrodaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter watches. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2004.

It was cold and wet outside, had been all day. It hadn’t actually rained much, but it felt like it had and the wetness just added to Remus’ discomfort. It was only two days before the full moon, leaving Remus exhausted, achy and a little irritable.

On a day like this, after classes Remus would usually take a stack of his textbooks to the library and hole up for a few hours in his favorite spot there, a quiet table in a more obscure part of the stacks, a place rarely visited by other students.

But today Remus was having trouble keeping his focus, so when his last class ended (Ancient Runes – a disaster; he’d forgotten that Pictish runes are phonetic – a stupid mistake), he trudged to Gryffindor Tower.

Ignoring the Fat Lady’s concerned look and bypassing his usual favorite spot in the common room on the sofa in front of the fireplace, Remus went straight up to the sixth year boys’ dorm. He didn’t bother to unpack his books and pile them neatly in his trunk, as usual. Instead, he unceremoniously dropped his bag on the floor somewhere in the vicinity of his bed, toed off his shoes and flopped fully dressed onto Sirius’ bed. He curled up a little, hugging one of the pillows close, taking in deep gulps of Sirius’ scent which infused the whole bed.

Remus was fully relaxed for the first time in days, and about to doze off when a depressingly familiar voice forced itself into the quiet dorm, accompanied by much stomping and banging.

“…Snivellus bloody Snape, I’ll kill him!” Sirius raged, slamming the door closed behind him and giving it a violent kick.

Remus sighed and uncurled himself from the pillow, sitting up slowly. He wasn’t sure he wanted to ask what had happened; he would most likely hear the same story he heard every time this happened – Sirius had stumbled across Snape, the two had exchanged insults, threats, perhaps drew their wands, and now Sirius was letting off his steam.

“Come here, Pads,” he said quietly, and Sirius jumped a bit at the sound of his voice.

“Oh, Moony. I didn’t know you were in here. Sorry if I woke you.” He didn’t sound very sorry, but that was probably just the residual anger.

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Remus said. Only a partial lie. “Come here,” he repeated.

Sirius complied, still looking tense. Remus shook his head and pulled Sirius’ shirt off, placing a kiss between his shoulderblades before smoothing his hands down the other boy’s back. “Just relax, Padfoot,” he said in his most soothing voice as he started to work some of the knots out of Sirius’ back.

Sirius sighed deeply as the tension started to drain out of him. “Thanks, Moony.”

“You really shouldn’t let Snape get to you like that,” Remus said, never pausing in his back rub. “It can’t be good for you to get so tense.”

“You’re one to talk about being tense,” Sirius said with a snort.

Remus pinched him and he turned around to try and smack Remus. They were soon rolling about on the bed, laughing and tickling and kissing. It wasn’t long, though, before Remus’ tenuous energy left him and he flopped back on the bed to catch his breath.

Sirius watched him a moment. “Sorry Moony, I know how tired you get…” he gave a sigh of his own and flopped down next to Remus.

Remus just shrugged and then saw what Sirius had actually meant – he was aroused, the front of his trousers tented by his erection. Remus’ body wanted to take an interest, but he was simply too tired. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Sirius’ hand trailed down his own chest to his belly, but reached out to take his wrist before it reached his groin.

Sirius’ face clouded in confusion for a moment, which then changed to surprise as Remus scooted closer to kiss him.

“Let me help you with that,” Remus murmured against Sirius’ mouth. He was answered only by a soft moan. Remus grinned and let his hands and mouth wander, allowing himself to be amazed yet again that he could do these things to Sirius, hear these moans from Sirius’ mouth.

He teased Sirius’ nipples, making him arch and writhe and beg for more. He sucked absently on the other boy’s neck as his hands skated down chest, over ribcage, tracing lightly. Remus kissed Sirius again as his finger circled his navel, moving lower to tease at the trail of hair that led beneath his waistband.

He’d just begun to undo Sirius’ fly when he heard the door close. He started and glanced over his shoulder to see James standing there, eyes wide and mouth open slightly in shock.

“Moony, fuck, don’t stop…” Sirius hadn’t seen James; his eyes were closed and he was reaching blindly for Remus. Remus paused only a moment longer, and then he shot James a defiant sort of look, almost a challenge to stay and watch before turning back to his lust-addled boyfriend.

He deftly undid Sirius’ fly, tugging trousers and shorts down over the other boy’s hips before running a finger experimentally along the underside of Sirius’ cock.

There was movement in the corner of his eye, and Remus glanced up to see James crawl up on his own bed watching them with interest, or perhaps more. Remus couldn’t help the smug look that crossed his face briefly, as if to say, gorgeous, isn’t he? James visibly swallowed and his hand went instinctively for his groin as Remus began stroking Sirius in earnest.

“Fuck, Moony, your hands are perfect,” Sirius gasped out when Remus reached lower to fondle his balls. James swallowed again and finally freed his own cock, rubbing it almost absently as he locked eyes with Remus. Remus shot him a grin and leaned down to nip at Sirius’ neck as he continued stroking.

James kept watching and soon gave a sharp gasp as he came; Sirius obviously didn’t hear it as he gave a gasp of his own and came all over Remus’ hand and his own belly.

There was silence for a few minutes aside from the heavy breathing of two very sated teenage boys. Then Sirius’ voice. “Prongs? What the hell?”

James promptly blushed bright red and pointed to Remus. “He practically dared me to stay and watch!”

Sirius snorted and looked from Remus’ innocent face to James’ guilty one. “What d’you think, Moony?” he asked finally. “Should we let him join us next time?”

Remus didn’t say anything, just gave James a devious grin.


End file.
